A Clash of Techniques: Naruto gets tutored
by shishioumaru12
Summary: Naruto meets several familiar peoplefrom his past... Are they friends or foes? Tsunade gives him a Ranked A mission, but why? How does Sasuke fits in to all of these? Read to find out about the Hidden tutors of Konoha...


By: Shishioumaru12

Chapter 1: Seven Tutors of Konoha

Part1: Class A Mission: Hidden Tutors

It's such a scorching day in Konoha as Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba decided to head towards somewhere cool. They were not too far from where they stood when Tsunade and a couple of familiar looking guys decided to halt them.

"Naruto, I have a special assignment for you. Come with me, _alone_." Tsunade said sternly, emphasizing the last word as the rest tried to follow.

"WHAT! In the middle of a scorching day? You must be kidding, granny! I'm not going anywhere except somewhere cool, you got that?" Naruto exclaimed stubbornly.

One of Tsunade's companion, a tall, strict looking guy with white hair and wears a blue shirt covered in armor, decided to talk.

"Naruto, come with us, you will surely like what we will give you. I'm sure you'd still like to see Sasuke, right?" He said calmly, yet with a tone of slight persuasion.

"How did you know about that? Who the hell are you? Hey, granny Tsunade, what the hell are you trying to pull?" Naruto shouted irritatingly, looking very annoyed.

"If you don't like to see Uchiha Sasuke again, then don't go with us. We will not force you. However, I know that you wouldn't like Orochimaru to fully gain access to Sasuke's body, would you?" The white haired guy said thoughtfully.

Although Naruto was extremely confused, he consented to follow them, exacting an oath from Tsunade that it will not be a waste of time and whatever they will do must surely help him defeat Orochimaru.

The four of them went towards Konoha's nearby forest and started to introduce one another. However, Naruto has this feeling he had seen this guys somewhere or sometime in his life. He cannot shake this feeling of safeness and tranquility when he is near them, as if he knew those two guys ever since he was born.

As they reached the special training grounds, Naruto couldn't help but voice out what he feels. He went in front of Tsunade and the two other people and stopped them.

"Wait, granny! Why don't you introduce those two guys behind you? For some reason, I feel as if I've known them since I was born. Who the heck are they, huh?" Naruto said stubbornly, looking very confused.

"I see you've noticed that. Very well, let me introduce to you your tutors for the next three months." Tsunade said, looking quite irritated by Naruto calling her granny, "The guy with white hair is one of the most powerful ninja around during his time. He's no other than the second Hokage."

"Whoa! No wonder he's familiar. He's the one in one of the portrait that hangs on top of your door in your office, granny!" Naruto said, looking very surprised.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Naruto. Now, moving on, your second tutor who will teach you with the second Hokage is no other that the third Hokage, Teacher Sarutobi." Tsunade said, still irritated.

"Nice one, granny! Now, with the two top ninjas teaching me, I can beat that Orochimaru easily!" Naruto said arrogantly.

"I see you've easily understood the purpose of this mission, and yes Naruto, this is a Class A mission that must be done only by you and you cannot tell anyone about this, not even Sakura, understand? Now, excuse me, gentlemen, I have matters to attend to in my office." Tsunade said, and then she disappeared.

"Wow! I've never imagined being thought of several good teachers! I can't wait to start! So, let's go, sirs! You just wait, Orochimaru, I'm going to beat you so badly you're going to kiss the moon!" Naruto said excitedly.

The training started and Naruto was taught by the top two Hokage of Konoha. Naruto had a hard time mastering most of their techniques since he was not gifted with Sasuke's Sharingan, or any other bloodline techniques.

After about three to four months, Naruto was able to master most earth element techniques, care of Sarutobi, and some high level water techniques, thanks to the second Hokage. Now, Tsunade visits him to tell him about his final job before the mission is completed. As for Sarutobi and the second Hokage, the two was never seen again by Naruto.

"Naruto, for you to finish this mission, you need to defeat three ranked A criminals who had escaped out of maximum security last night. According to the Anbu's report, the three of them were last seen heading towards east of the village. I've decided to let you handle those three as your final job. I expect you to return them to prison before sunrise tomorrow." Tsunade said sternly, and then she disappeared.

"That ticks me off! I wonder how granny Tsunade manages to irritate me every now and then with her awfully hard quests and missions! Anyway, this will be a good time to test my newly learned techniques. You just watch, Sasuke, I'm going to get you!" Naruto said.

He ventured off to find the criminals who have escaped prison. He asked around town and the guards on duty for directions and whereabouts of the hooligans. After so much time asking around, he was able to find where the criminals are.

"Hey you, stop right there! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm here to teach you guys not to mess with the peace and order around here!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Oh yeah, you and what army? I seem to recall that we outnumber you three to one, genin. Beat it and go home to you mommy. You're no match against three ex-jonins." One of the criminals said.

"Oh really! That ticks me off, gramps! Let's see how you fair against this! HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!" Naruto said, performing the required hand seals.

Almost at once, water in the air freezes into sharp needles, and in a matter of seconds, filled the air. Suddenly, each needle homed in on the three criminals, taking out two of them. The third one was swift and was able to dodge each needle that tried to strike him.

"Impressive display of power, Naruto. I see you've mastered something others would consider impossible, a bloodline technique. If I remembered correctly, only Haku, the boy Momochi Zabuza adopted, was the only one who supposedly used that one." He said, looking at Naruto with malice.

"Well, your luck has just turned bad, gramps. I'm here to stop you dead in your tracks! Here, have a taste of one of my technique, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said, preparing for an attack.

As the shadow clones materialized, Naruto shouted out loud, "Naruto Ninpocho; Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!" As he finished the last words, the shadow clones threw a whole lot of shuriken towards the remaining criminal, hitting him all over his body. However, the criminal was shrewd enough to use Kawarimi no jutsu before the shuriken could hit him.

"That won't do much, Naruto. For a ninja like me, your techniques are mediocre, even though I must give you credit for being able to use a bloodline technique. Now watch this, Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu!" the criminal said, performing a series of hand seals.

As he finished with the last seal, huge amounts of water formed nearby and started to amass into one big tidal wave, going straight towards Naruto.

Naruto seemed to be stunned as he saw a huge tsunami heading towards him. Almost immediately, Naruto pulled off one of Sarutobi's techniques he learned. He shouted, "Doton Doryuuheki!" erecting a huge mudslide barrier right in front of him, big enough to block the tsunami.

"An impressive move, Uzumaki Naruto, but I'm afraid it won't do much against my high level water technique. You're going to drown anyway." The criminal said looking very satisfied as the tsunami collided with the mudslide barrier, flooding the nearby forest.

Naruto was nowhere to be found as the water rages on. The criminal turned and started to run, but somebody shouted, "Rasengan!" The criminal was hit squarely in the midsection, forcing him to ricochet off towards the mudslide barrier, heavily hitting the wall with tremendous amount of force.

"H-H-How are you able to do that? Y-Y-You were supposed to be d-d-dead. How is it p-possible that a g-g-genin like you was able to defeat someone as g-good as me?" the criminal said, trying to recuperate from the damage done by Naruto's attack.

"Easy! That's because I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage of Konoha and you better remember my name!" Naruto said proudly, creating clones so that he can carry the criminals back towards the prison.

After he carried the prisoners back in their prison cells, Naruto went straight to Tsunade and reported his mission status.

"So, granny Tsunade, I've been able to complete my mission. Now, give me my reward so I can celebrate with a whole lot of Ramen. Boy, was that mission hard or what? It really worked out my appetite!" Naruto said merrily, rubbing his stomach.

"Good job Naruto, however, I must deduct some from your reward." Tsunade said, looking quite irritated.

"WHAT! Are your for real? Why the heck are you going to deduct some from my hard-earned reward?" Naruto exclaimed looking scandalized.

"For one thing, because you called me granny since this mission started. I guess its fair to deduct roughly about fifteen-hundred ryo from your earnings, so the total money you will get is about thirty-five hundred ryo." Tsunade said, looking quite pleased as she handed over to a very annoyed Naruto the thirty-five hundred ryo.


End file.
